


Good Morning

by microbellamy



Category: WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss!DeJun, Bottom Liu Yang Yang, Choking, Choking Kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, Praise Kink, RIKA I LOVE UR SKETCHES THANK U, Top Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, XIAOYANG BB, and i couldnt resist, assistant!yangyang, boss!xiaojun, gege kink, office!xiaoyang, pride kink, they do it in the printer room, they were in suits, wayv office, wayv office au, xiaojun has a gege kink, xiaoyang AU, yangyang has a praise kink, you know i love me some xiaoyang :), you know that lifetime vid wayv just did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microbellamy/pseuds/microbellamy
Summary: Yangyang loves his job but his boss Dejun loves his little blonde assistant even more
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Good Morning

There was a time where Yangyang thought he would never break his own workplace rules. He prided himself on being a good employee, a well-rounded assistant that would do anything for his boss. He never got in trouble at his past jobs, only leaving them because there were better opportunities. He never muttered a bad word of his bosses and treated all of his coworkers with respect. Through and through, Yangyang was the best worker any and every business was looking for.

His rules seemed to have broken when he encountered Xiao DeJun. His boss was a man of great power, being one of the best marketing hustlers for the company. He never settled for anything less than success. He always strived for number one and loved to show off that he was the best; in the least conceited way possible, of course. Dejun was a great boss, treated his workers with the utmost regard and always expected the best from them. He treated them to rewards, mostly late night drinking, when they succeeded in their projects and received good marks.

Dejun’s gratitude extended greatly towards Yangyang. He always told his assistant how well he was doing, giving him grand rewards for his hard work, and even inviting him to his apartment for dinner. It never bothered Yangyang that he was treated differently from his colleagues. Rather he felt that Dejun’s gestures weren’t work related.

It was no secret that Dejun flirted with Yangyang. Often he did it openly, pulling him into his office to give him a few pecks on the cheek before sending him out the door. But it never went further. It was something that Yangyang didn’t want to interfere with his job. A relationship, even if it could just be a single innocent blow job in the bathroom, could end his good-boy streak and ruin his resume. He even told Dejun that he had boundaries. And Dejun respected them, no matter how much he chased after his cute little blonde assistant.

Though, that's almost exactly when Yangyang’s rules were broken. And that’s where he was now, Dejun and him alone in the photocopy room, door locked, and his boss’s hand wrapped around his tie, pulling him in to place a kiss on his nose. He hated to say that he wanted Dejun to stop, that he was scared someone would see him in this slightly compromising position. That he would be the talk of the water cooler evening chats if anyone saw Dejun’s thigh sliding between Yangyang’s legs.

Through all the subtle advancements on Dejun’s part, Yangyang has festered enough sexual frustration to just let this happen. To let whatever his boss wants to do to him be free. Maybe a little office sex wouldn’t hurt.

“Good morning,” Dejun whispered in Yangyang’s ear. It could maybe create a better work ethic for Yangyang too, to just allow himself to stop skirting around the fact that he has feelings for his boss. Maybe he would be a little more relaxed, enjoy his job a little more as well. Fuck it, he honestly just wanted to know what it felt like to get pounded by his boss during work hours.

“Dejun,” Yangyang huffed back, setting his hands on the waist in front of him. If he was going to allow his own rules to be shattered he might as well go all in, right? No holds back. Yangyang will get to have his fun too. “You’re disturbing me.”

“Oh? Am I now?” Dejun snickered and pulled the tie taut, making Yangyang gag. There were mere inches between their lips, a smile painted over Dejun’s as he continued to ball the rest of the tie in his hand. “I don’t remember giving you something to do so early in the day. Are you running errands for someone else right now?”

“Not right now. I’m actually waiting for you to tell me what you need from me,” Yangyang responded, a smirk of his own playing across his face. He definitely was scared. He never considered that Dejun would do something like this so openly, especially in his own workplace. Yangyang could tell, though, that his boss has been holding back so much affection towards him. The amount of times that Yangyang has slipped from Dejun’s arms when he pulls him into his office, or the quiet hushes he gives Dejun when they're in the elevator and the doors suddenly open after he was telling Yangyang how much he makes him weak. “I’m ready for your tasks, boss.”

“Call me gege.” Dejun leaned down and roughly kissed the young worker he had tied around his fingers. Yangyang could feel just how much carnal desire his boss has been hiding from him; all of his own sexual frustration that has been pent up. A fever running through both of their bodies now as Yangyang pushed forward into the kiss.

Dejun welcomed the action and opened his mouth to let Yangyang explore. They bit and tore at each other lips, soft moans escaping between the messy kisses. Yangyangs hands traversed upwards and clambered through Dejun’s soft pink hair, pulling and kneading at his scalp. He cannot deny that all the fear he had has washed away, noticing that total bliss has taken its place. Or perhaps it was lust. Whatever it was Yangyang was thoroughly enjoying the exclusive encounter he was having currently with his boss.

Removing his hands from Dejun’s hair, Yangyang now worked to remove his boss's suit jacket. Dejun still had a hold on the tie around Yangyangs neck, the younger feeling the strain of the fabric tightening every time he breathed heavily. It was a thrilling sensation. The constriction of air making his blood rush to his cock and a heavy blush cover his cheeks.

“Gege…” Yangyang breathed. They have barely started and he’s already feeling worked up. He noticed it in Dejun’s eyes too. A predator hunting his prey. Watching every move and moan Yangyang makes with a vicious hunger behind his eyes. Has Dejun really been forcing this much venereal power down for him? Yangyang loves it though. The real Dejun released from his cage, ready to devour Yangyang, use him over and over again. “I want you.”  
A light switched behind Dejun’s eyes and Yangyang felt a tingling feeling in his gut. Rather, a sensual sting that sent another wave of arousal to his groin. Dejun’s hands grabbed Yangyang’s thighs and lifted him off of the ground. Pushing him backwards Yangyang’s ass found the counter where his papers were placed, forgetting them for now and enjoying Dejun’s mouth on his neck.

His boss worked at the youngest’s belt to take off his pants as Yangyang threw his head back and stifled a loud moan. Why did it feel so good to break the rules? Why is he enjoying this so much? Is it because he wants Dejun just as bad? Because the fire igniting in his body is pumping his adrenaline at full speed and he can’t seem to stop?

“You better stay quiet or the whole office will find us in here,” Dejun said, having slipped Yangyangs suit pants off. He stared at the bulge in the underwear as a hush fell over the room, just their heavy breaths hiding the voices of their coworkers walking past the printer room. It was absolutely thrilling to Yangyang. He didn’t want to stop now, not after they’ve both come this far and he’s worked up this much courage to even do this in the first place. “Open wide for me, honey.”

Without fail, Yangyang did as he was told and hung his mouth open. As soon as he did, Dejun balled Yangyang’s tie up again and stuffed the fabric between his lips. He was gagged, breathing constricted even more as the tie continued to pull around his neck and he had to breathe through his nose. For the third time, a rush of ecstasy washed through his body and he moaned aloud, stifled by the accessory, as his eyes and head rolled back.

Dejun started to undress himself, pulling his pants off and letting his erect cock sit against his dress shirt. Yangyang couldn’t help but to start. It was bright red from the tip to the base and precum was already dripping down the length. He was excited, his adrenaline pumping faster and faster as he became agitated. Yangyang reached his hands under his legs and spread them apart for Dejun who was surprised by the action but nonetheless launched forward to take off Yangyang’s boxers.

Dejuns hand held onto Yangyangs cock and worked the precum slipping down along the shaft, his other hand holding his cock to line it up with Yangyang’s hole. He waited bated for Dejun to pushed inside of him, to fill him up but he felt nothing, his hole clenching at the cold area hitting the sensitive skin. Rolling his head forward he saw Dejun staring at him, a look of impressiveness on his face. That’s when Yangyang felt his pride swell. No matter how hard he worked, how much of a great assistant he was he felt like he was missing something from his job. Perhaps, all along he just needed to let his inhibitions go and let loose. But he never thought that letting loose meant getting fucked by his boss in the printer room.

With his legs still spread wide and the tie stuffed tightly in his mouth, Yangyang moaned once again and rolled his head back; a sign for Dejun to continue his job. His boss chuckled at him and leaned forward to roughly kiss at his neck, bruises forming right after his mouth left the surface.

“You’re so cute for me, Yangyang. You’re perfect.” It was enough to make Yangyang release right then and there. The approval from his own boss that he was doing his job right, even though his job right was to get fucked. If his ego wasn’t big enough already then it must be bigger than the room now.

With his eyes falling close, Dejun slid into Yangyang’s tight hole and groaned at the squeeze. Yangyang did as well and felt drool start to fall out the sides of his mouth, the tie becoming soaked. Dejun worked slowly, revelling just in the fact that Yangyang was willing to do this with him at work. Yangyang on the other hand wanted his boss to go harder, throw his back against the wall and work his hole raw, making sure that he wouldn’t be able to walk the rest of the day.

Between the folds of the fabric Yangyang tried to call out to Dejun. His boss took the sign and moved faster, his hand on Yangyang’s cock sliding at the same pace as his hips. It was even more thrilling to Yangyang now. That they were fully in the act of intercourse and if anyone happened to walk into the room they wouldn’t stop, not with the both of them this close to their peak already.

With Dejun’s lips still connected to Yangyang’s neck, he wrapped his free arm around the youngers torso to bring his body closer to his chest. Beside them the printer went off, pages falling out onto the tray. A sign that someone would be coming in soon to retrieve them. Dejun didn’t falter though, his pace quickened and his moans becoming breathier. Yangyang had felt in his stomach the thrilling sensation mix with his arousal and knew he was going to cum. He reached out for his boxers, knowing that if he needed to clean up his mess he would be fine not wearing them for the rest of the day.

His boss's hips kept an even tempo but his hand worked faster, and Yangyang’s high was thrown over the edge. He came into his underwear as he cried aloud, thankful that he still had the tie stuffed in his mouth. Dejun stood up straight and moved his hand to grip onto Yangyang’s hip. He became rougher, working to finish inside of Yangyang before anyone walked in. His own head was thrown back as he bit his lip to hide his moan. Yangyang sat up and removed the tie from his mouth and from around his neck, tossing it to the side with his ruined boxers. He kissed Dejun’s jaw and ran his hands along his shoulders, a chance for Dejun to cum inside of Yangyang.

Another wave of excitement washed through the younger as he felt the hot cum pool inside him. Dejun removed himself from Yangyang and took a chance to steal a sweet kiss from him, a smile upon both of their lips.

“Gege, thank you,” Yangyang whispered, pulling his boss back to the ground, reminding him that they were very obviously finishing up having sex. Dejun removed himself and pulled his pants back up before helping Yangyang down from the counter.

“You always do your job so well, Yangyang,” Dejun said as he fixed the youngest’s hair and placed a kiss on his cheek. Reaching around, he tossed the soiled clothing into the trash bin and grabbed the papers from the printer tray, hiding the fact that anyone was just in the room. Yangyang smiled at his boss and walked out behind him with his own papers.

**Author's Note:**

> hi~
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> this was brought to you by wayv in suits ;) and rika's amazing drawings
> 
> leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed~
> 
> Follow on twt: @yxngyxngbb I’ll be opening requests at the end of August~


End file.
